herofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Puckett
Red Puckett (also known as Little Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood, and The Girl in the Hood) is the main protagonist of the Hoodwinked series. She is the 4 foot 6 granddaughter of Granny Puckett and Wolf W. Wolf, Twitchy, and Kirk's best friend.Red usually wears a red hood, which was passed down to her from relatives of preceding generations (which is also why people call her Red). There is not much known about her early life, only that she was a delivery girl for her grandmother's business. There is no information about her parents or her having any siblings.In Hoodwinked!, she has a longing to leave the forest she has called home. She is kind and shows lot of compassion in the first film, however in the second film, she grew to be slightly sarcastic. She is smart and witty which helps her get out of tricky situations. As she continues in her journey, she starts to feel overconfident and thinks that she is able to do anything by herself. At the end of Hoodwinked! Hood VS. Evil, she learned her lesson of stopping to copy everything her Granny does and be herself. She gets very irratated when somebody insults her of being a little girl or somebody insulting her Granny. Red is voiced by Anne Hathaway Hoodwinked! In Hoodwinked!, Red is a delivery girl for Granny Puckett's goody business, Granny Puckett's Goodies, but yet longs to explore the world beyond the Big Bad Forest, in which she lives. At the beginning of the movie, Red enters her granny's cottage and sees Granny in bed. After she comments on what big hands she has, what big ears she has, what big eyes she has, and what bad breath she has. After she says she has bad breath, Granny gets offended and removes her "face", revealing that it's really the Big Bad Wolf in disguise. After trying to attack Wolf with her Karate skills, Wolf grabs a fire poker and tries to stab Red with it, but she runs away and orders him to tell her what he has done with her granny, who then emerges from her closet all tied up. Suddenly, the Woodsman crashes through Granny's window and startles Red, the Wolf, and Granny. Cutting back to the current day, the woods' police force arrive and Chief Grizzly and Bill Stork enter the house and question the four about what happened. When the police call Red in, Detective Nicky Flippers asks Chief Grizzly why Red has handcuffs on her. Flippers asks Red how it all began, and the little girl explains that she was making deliveries for Granny's goody shop. After the story, Flippers asks Red if she deliberately took her granny's recipes from the family home without permission and if she sat on a dangerous journey off the mountain alone, and Red says that she did. Cutting back to the story, Red decides to get to Granny's by taking her friend Boingo's cable car, and the little bunny tells Red that he guesses that running the cable car isn't so bad and that it's a great way to see the forest without worrying about all of the beasts out there (like wolves). He continues to say that the woods is a dangerous place for him. Red also tells Boingo that she doesn't usually deliver up this far and that she has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit's evil plan and that he's going to shut down everybody in the woods if they're not careful. Suddenly, the cable car door flies open and Red falls out of Boingo's cable car, hitting tree branches along the way. She survives the fall and when she picks up her basket, she sees a wolf's footprint. Then a squirrel jumps down and takes a picture of Red from his mouth. When Red turns around, the Wolf appears and asks her a lot of questions. After that, she tells her to let him have a look in her basket. When she refuses, the wolf roars in her face, scaring her away. When she encounters him again, she sprays him in the eyes with Wolf Away and beats him up with her Kung Fu skills, and then flees. Angered, the Wolf chases after Red in an attempt to kill her, but ends up falling into a river after grabbing Red's hood (which turns out to be birds flying in it). The Wolf then vows revenge on Red next time. She is unaware that wolf only roared at her because Twitchy, (the squirrel) When winding his camra caught wolfs tail in it causing him to roar. Wolf thinking Red is evil chases her, until he falls in the river. After losing the Big Bad Wolf, Red flees into the mountains and finds a cabin that belongs to a singing goat by the name of Japeth. She asks him to use his phone so she could call Granny to tell her that she's on her way to see her, but Granny says that she's not prepared and screams, then hangs up. Red tells Japeth that her granny's in trouble and that she's gotta find a way around the mountain fast. So Japeth sings "Be Prepared" and pulls a lever that sneds him and Red down a trapdoor, and they both go along a track in a mining cart, when all of a sudden, an avalanche approaches, so Japeth starts singing his "Avalanche" song. Then Red sees what appears to be a vision of Granny, who tells her granddaughter to use her hood, so she does so and flies into the air, with her hood serving as a parachute. Japeth also appears using helicopter horns and says that he was prepared and chuckles. Arriving at Granny's cottage, Red comes in and asks if everything's okay. Granny (with an odd voice) says yes and tells Red to come in. In the present day, Nicky Flippers asks Red if the Wolf was disguised as her grandma, and Red says yes. Flippers asks if she bought that, and Red says no and that the Woodsman smashed through the window and was screaming "like a maniac". Red says that the wolf was going to eat them all. Nicky Flippers then calls the Wolf (who angrily glares at Red as he walks in in slow motion) in. Later that night, back at the cottage, after discovering Granny's double life, she becomes sad that she never had the adventure like her grandmother and runs away. Then someone in Red's hood enters the cottage and steals one of the pig officers' basket and goes to his cable car, where Red is hiding in the bushes. Then he removes the hood, revealing himself to be Boingo. Red follows Boingo and hangs onto the cable car to his cave lair. After confronting Boingo, the two fight for a while, and Boingo ends up winning due to his tall ears. Red is then tied up and gagged by Dolph, one of Boingo's ski team members. Boingo reveals to Red that he's going to build his evil empire called BoingoSnax and replace the forest with it. He then has Red be put into the cable car filled with dynamite (which Boingo refers to as "The Dino-Mite Express Home"). However, Granny manages to save Red and destroy the cable car. But Boingo and the Evil Ski Team are after the two ladies, so they both use their hoods to escape from the villains, who are then arrested by the police. At the end of the movie, Nicky Flippers shows up and says that he's been thinking about them joining him on the Happily Ever After Agency, and they all accept the job. Red says that she always did like happily ever afters, then puts on her hood and smiles at the camera. Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil In Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, Red first appears on bridge somewhere in the mountains. There, she runs into a troll who is determined to stop her. Just as she was about to cross the bridge, the troll calls her a little girl. Red loses her cool and the vibtrations of her fighting causes the basket to fall. She fails her test and is revealed that she is training with the sisters of the hood. The sisters atempt to show Red the secert recipe, but it is found out it has been stolen. Later, Red teams up with wolf (much to her dismay; saying "he'll slow her down") to find her grandmother and the two missing children. While searching in the city, she is nearly beat up by a giant and his henchmen (Rhinos actually) to be saved by Wolf. After the hectic escape from the giant, she manages to figure out who is giving the witch recipies, Boingo. She, Wolf, and Twitchy go over to Biongo and interrogate him only finding out that the cleaning lady, who was actually the witch, escape. She blames Wolf, causing him to leave, feeling a bit of regret. Red then sweeps the city in search of the intials DCT when she found a nametag on the cleaning lady's abandoned uniform. When just about to give up she gets help from a white rat who points her to Dark Castle Towers. She heads in that direction and informs Nicki that she pinpointed where Granny was. She (relunctantly) asked for backup, but it goes awry when HEA was attacked by the Hansel and Gretel's Henchpigs. She goes to save Granny herself by scaling the walls, only to fall off when a window breaks off. She is then captured by the henchpigs below to be saved by Wolf and Twitch. They then retreat and the devise a plan with their old friend Kirk and his fellow yodelers. They break into DCT as exterminators when Twitchy pretends to be a pesk. Red and Wolf then spray smoke where the whole plan was putting into action. While Kirk and his yodelers were "hogging" the pigs, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy went upstairs to rescue Granny and the kids. Red finds the seemingly captured Hansel and Gretel in a closet where she rescues them. She sends Wolf and Twitchy to escort the kids into the elevator, where Gretel evilly smiles and gasses both Wolf and Twitchy. Red stumbles into a trap and accidently revealed the secret ingrediant of the Super Truffle. She is captured is tied to a chair next to Granny's chair. Red apologizes to Granny for trying to do everything herself.Hansel and Gretel then eats a Super Truffle each where they toss Red and Granny aside and summon a giant spider (Itsy Bitsy) to attack the witch, Red, and Granny where they were saved by Kirk and his yodelers. Granny then informs Red that she does need to be like her and Red goes after the kids as they rampages through the city. She gets a good start fighting Hansel and Gretal, but then after she lands awkwardly Hansel and Gretal repeatedly chuck cars at her making her smash into a bus. Just before Hansel and Gretal squash the life out of Red, Granny, Wolf and Twitchy grab her at the last minute. Unfortunately, the broom they were flying on crashed into a train car where they were thrown onto the point of Dark Castle Towers. Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy then exchange apologies before Wolf eats a pack of gum and tossed the wrapper which unbalanced the train car. They fall to their death, to be saved by the witch who had befriended Itsy Bitsy and they devise a plan to defeat Hansel and Gretel. As Hansel and Gretel continue to disrupt the lives of many animals and people, Red and the gang appears and fight Hansel and Gretal with everything they got. When the kids dropped the truffle case, Granny orders Red take the case and run. But Hansel calls Red a little girl, which irriates her and she goes back to take revenge. She then is knocked roughly aside into a side of a building, but this was a plan devided by her and the gang. When wolf purposely said that if the kids ate more truffles they would become stronger which then led to Hansel and Gretel eating the whole batch making them fat as beach balls. They become totally helpless and they are taken custody of the HEA. As a new call for the HEA's help of 10,000 mice chasing a man with a flute, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy hop aboard a car and sped off to their new adventure. Fighting Style Red is well-trained in Karate (as shown in a picture in the original movie).In Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, she studied and learned at the Sisters of Hood, increasing her ability in fighting. During her time at the Happily Ever After Agency, she was taught to drive. Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Fighter Category:Main Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Life Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Captured Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Hoodwinked Heroes